villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deever and Dumfree Tweed
Deever & Dumfree Tweed are two minor villains in the third season of Gotham. They are former members of a luchadore group who are hypnotized by Jervis Tetch. Tetch uses the two as henchmen, mainly in his pursuit for vengeance against Jim Godon. The Tweeds are the series' adaptation of the DC villains Tweedledee and Tweedledum. In the comics, the two serve as henchmen to the Mad Hatter. Deever Tweed is portrayed by Happy Anderson, while Dumfree is portrayed by Adam Petchel. History The 'Terrible Tweeds' are a luchadore group consisting of the five Tweed brothers. In search for his sister Alice, hypnotist Jervis Tetch enters their studio and hypnotizes the brothers. With the Tweeds under his control, Tetch launches an attack on the GCPD where they bust out Alice. However, two of the brothers are killed and one is arrested, leaving only Deever and Dumfree to flee the police precinct with Tetch and Alice. They head to Tetch's headquarter where they are eventually interrupted by the arrival of James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. A firefight ensues between the Tweeds and the policemen, meanwhile Tetch attempts to escape with his sister. However, Alice wrenches free and commits suicide rather than being with her vile brother. After Alice's suicide, the Tweeds grab a distraught Tetch and drag him away from his sisters corpse, thus saving him from arrest through the GCPD. The Tweeds remain under Tetch's hypnosis and are made part of Tetch's scheme to destroy Gordon. The Tweeds kidnap both Valerie Vale, Jim's current girlfriend, and Lee Thomkins, Jim's ex-girlfriend. They bring them to Lee's house where they chain the two in the bathroom. The brothers then leave the two women alone to raid the kitchen. The Tweeds later bring the two to the dining room. When Gordon arrives, the Tweeds aim their shotguns at the women to force Gordon to surrender himself to Tetch. When Lee's fiance Mario turns up, one of the Tweeds brings him away and chains him up in the bathroom. After Tetch has shot Valerie Vale, he leaves the building together with the Tweeds. Together with Tetch, the Tweeds break into a morgue in Gotham City. They steal the corpse of Alice Tetch and Tetch extracts her blood, planning to poison the elite of Gotham with it. However, while they plan to do so during Founder's Dinner, they are surprised by the GCPD. The Tweeds and Tetch are arrested and all three are incarcarated at Arkham Asylum. Gallery Images TweedLuchadores.png|Two of the 'Terrible Tweeds' Tweed.png|One of the Tweeds without his luchadore mask TweedsKidnapping.png|The Tweeds kidnap Valerie Vale Videos Gotham - 3x04 - The Unfortunate Demise of Alice Tetch Jervis Tetch Recovers The Body Of His Sister Season 3 Ep. 7 GOTHAM Gotham 3x06-Jim tells Mad Hatter to kill Lee Valerie gets shot Trivia *This incarnation is the first live-action depiction of the Batman villains Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrestlers Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime